Blood Brothers
by Duality of Ragnarok
Summary: The lake never ran red, and the tiger's second son still lives. AU set in between Sunset and The Sight.
1. Start

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors; and I probably never will.)**

**Title: blood brothers**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Mothwing, Ashfur, Tawnypelt, and Nightcloud**

**Summary: The lake never ran red, and the tiger's second son still lives. AU set in between Sunset and The Sight.**

_Start_

The forest was silent. Towering, leafless trees rose to the heavens, obscuring the pitch-black sky overhead. A massive tabby stalked through the shadowy woods, his muscular pelt scarred after many seasons of combat. His amber eyes shone radiantly in the thick darkness. A quivering shadow caught his attention, but he knew that prey was a mirage. He had gotten used to the feeling of emptiness, yet he still longed for the warm flesh and delicious odor of recently killed prey.

The ferns twitched, and a dark gray tom emerged. Anxiety was vivid in his yellow eyes. The dark brown tomcat glanced over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the other tom.

''Darkstripe?'' he asked. ''What are you doing here? You know that cats walk alone in this forest.'' Darkstripe sat down, his striped tail coiling around his paws. A glimmer of fear was in his eyes.

''S-sorry Tigerstar!'' he stammered. ''It's so lonely here! I just want someone to keep me company!'' Tigerstar narrowed his yellow eyes at him.

''How mouse-brained are you Darkstripe?'' the dark brown tabby asked. Suddenly, another tabby tom appeared from a cluster of ferns.

''Just ignore him,'' he growled, narrowing his amber eyes at Darkstripe. ''He's more pathetic than a whining kit.'' He narrowed his amber eyes at the gray tabby. He had long, unkempt fur and his tail was strangely crooked. ''Brokenstar? What are you doing here?'' Darkstripe meowed. Brokenstar didn't look at him. Instead, he focused his attention to Tigerstar.

Tigerstar gazed up at the ebony sky. No moon or stars glimmered overhead; no light illuminated the vast, jet-black sea. His mind was swimming with thoughts. Even though he had died season ago, his crusade for power wasn't over. The former ShadowClan leader would live on in his children.

Brokenstar dipped his head. ''What shall we do, my lord?'' he asked. Tigerstar rested his intense amber gaze on him. He beckoned with his tail for Brokenstar to follow him, for he didn't want Darkstripe to hear him. They trekked through the dark forest until they were out of earshot. Tigerstar bounded onto a rotten log and Brokenstar sat in front of him.

''My hunt isn't over,'' the massive tabby stated. ''It shall continue until the fire is quenched.'' Brokenstar watched him intently, absorbing every word that he said. ''But who will continue the hunt?'' he queried. ''You're dead.''

Tigerstar wanted to slash him for saying the word _dead_, but he restrained himself by retracting his serrated claws into their sheaths. Clearing his head of aggressive feelings, he looked calmly at Brokenstar.

''So Tigerstar, who's going to continue your little quest?'' the crooked-tailed tom demanded. ''I could do it for you, if you'd like.''

''My sons will,'' Tigerstar answered. ''Your sons?'' Brokenstar said. ''You mean Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw?''

''That's right,'' he answered. ''Now come, we will walk in their dreams and train them to be next leaders of their Clans.'' Tigerstar bounded down from the log, and glances over his shoulder at Brokenstar. He twitched the tip of tail as a sign to follow him. As the two toms padded through the forest, Tigerstar felt a jolt of pride. _It's not over yet Firestar. The battle's only just begun._

**(A/N: I know it's kind of strange for Brokenstar to refer to Tigerstar as ''my lord,'' but I've always imagined that the StarClan and Place of No Stars(or dark forest) cats have a ranking system like the Clans, but theirs is royal/feudal like.)**

_Allegiances _

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar- handsome ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Medicine cat: Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Hazelpaw)

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Whitepaw)

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ashfur- pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes (Apprentice, Birchpaw)

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Rainwhisker- smoky gray tom with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly (Apprentice, Mousepaw)

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Brook where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe

Apprentices

Whitepaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchpaw- light brown tabby tom

Berrypaw- cream-colored tom with half a tail

Hazelpaw- small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw- gray and white tom

Queens

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Brackenfur's kits: Cinderkit, Honeykit, and Poppykit)

Daisy- long-haired cream she-cat from the horseplace

Kits

Cinderkit- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Honeykit- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppykit- tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

Goldenflower- pale orange she-cat, the oldest nursery queen

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to blindness

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar- white tom with huge jet-black paws (Apprentice, Toadpaw)

Deputy: Russetfur- _see ''Queens''_

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur- small brown tom (Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom (Apprentice, Applepaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Toadpaw- dark brown tom

Smokepaw- black tom

Applepaw- mottled brown she-cat

Queens

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Pregnant with Blackstar's kits)

Elders

Runningnose- small gray and white tom, former medicine cat

Boulder- skinny gray tom

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Tornear- tabby tom with a torn ear

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather- deep gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Owlfeather- light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Queens

Whitetail- small white she-cat (Mother of Onestar's kits: Heatherkit, Kestrelkit, and Harekit)

Kits

Heatherkit- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kestrelkit- mottled brown tom

Harekit- brown and white tom

Elders

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Leopardstar- spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Mothwing- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice, Willowpaw)

Warriors

Blackclaw- smoky black tom (Apprentice, Beechpaw)

Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stonestream- gray tom

Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentices

Beechpaw- light brown tabby tom

Willowpaw- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat (Mother of Reedwhisker's kits: Pebblekit and Minnowkit)

Kits

Pebblekit- gray tom

Minnowkit- dark gray she-cat

Elders

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Ivytail- brown tabby she-cat

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace with Smoky

Raphael- dark brown tabby tom with electric-blue eyes

Vex- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**(Yeah, I kinda changed the allegiances a bit. I made Toadkit and Applekit (Tallpoppy's kits from Starlight) into apprentices and Russetfur pregnant with Blackstar's kits, since I love BlackRusset. There are also two new characters who are rogues, and we'll learn more about them later on.**

**-**_**Ragnarok**_**)**


	2. One- Squirrelflight

**(Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I don't own Warriors.)**

_One: Squirrelfight_

''Squirrelflight wake up! It's time for the border patrol!''

Squirrelflight jerked awake at the sound of her former mentor's voice. She blinked open her emerald-green eyes. She rose to her paws and began to awkwardly groom her chest fur. Then she trotted out of the warrior's den. ''I'm here Dustpelt!'' she meowed. Three other cats were chosen to go on the border patrol as well. They were her mother, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Dustpelt's apprentice, Hazelpaw.

''It's about time,'' he growled. ''It's close to sunhigh.'' Dustpelt was one of the grumpiest cats in ThunderClan, and his tongue was sometimes more pricklier than a hedgehog's quills. The only time he acted gentle was toward his mate, Ferncloud. Squirrelflight padded over to the four other cats that would be accompanying her and Dustpelt. She was glad to see her mother.

''Good morning dear,'' Sandstorm said as she licked her daughter's ear. ''You overslept, didn't you?'' Squirrelflight heaved out a sigh. ''Yes, I did,'' she mewed ruefully. ''Thankfully the patrol will wake me up.'' she tried to change the mood of the conversation with her mother. She then saw Dustpelt standing near the entrance of ThunderClan's camp with Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, and Hazelpaw. ''We better not keep them waiting.'' Sandstorm whispered to her. They padded toward the entrance of the stone hollow and followed the other four cats, Dustpelt at the lead.

As Squirrelflight walked through the forest, her mind swam with thoughts. She was conflicted by Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and also Hawkfrost. When the Clans first arrived at the lake, Brambleclaw was starting to ignore her and he only focused on his half-brother. Squirrelflight wasn't very fond of the RiverClan tom. She found him to distrustful, shifty, and dangerous. Her sister Leafpool disliked him as well, and she saw him as a hazard.

The cats approached the ShadowClan border. Squirrelflight had disliked the vile odor of ShadowClan's scent marks, but she got used to them.

''Ick!'' Hazelpaw exclaimed in disgust. ''It smells like crowfood!'' She wrinkled her nose in revulsion and she recoiled at the stench. Cloudtail padded up to her side. Hazelpaw's father, Smoky, was a loner who lived at the horseplace. His mate Daisy joined ThunderClan when she was carrying their kits. He was asked to join as well, but he turned down the offer. When Hazelpaw and her brothers were kits, Cloudtail had acted like a father figure to them.

''That forest of pine trees over there is ShadowClan territory,'' he explained to gray and white apprentice. ''They're very protective of their borders. His blue eyes gazed at the cluster of towering evergreen trees that mostly covered the opposite side of the border that the two Clans shared.

Hazelpaw blinked. ''How protective of their borders are they?'' she queried. Cloudtail's azure gaze hardened. ''Trust me, you don't want to know.'' he murmured. Squirrelflight heard her stomach growl with hunger. She hadn't eaten anything this morning. Sandstorm and Dustpelt were renewing the scent markers on ThunderClan's side of the border. When they finished, the two cats returned to the group. ''Dustpelt, can we hunt?'' the bi-colored she-cat asked her mentor. ''I want to show Berrypaw that I'm a better hunter than he is.''

''After Cloudtail marks the scent borders we'll hunt.'' he answered. While Dustpelt was talking to his apprentice, Squirrelflight snuck away from the group. She was urgent to learn if Brambleclaw was still meeting up with Hawkfrost or not. Hoping that no one would see her, she vanished into the bracken.

She confronted a cluster of brambles. The ginger she-cat parted her jaws to taste the surrounding scents. A fishy odor hung thickly in the air that was blended with ThunderClan scent. _RiverClan._ She thought. She scanned the thorny branches and spotted a tuft of dark tabby fur. Squirrelflight smelled it. The tuft of fur had the stale aroma of fish, indicating that it might've been two or three days old.

Abandoning the brambles, Squirrelflight decided to hunt. She couldn't come back to the patrol empty-pawed, and her mother would ask her where she had been. She caught two mice; the first one killed by a bite to the neck, and the second by a snap to its neck. Squirrelflight carried her prey by their long, naked tails.

As she sauntered through the woods, her thoughts fixated on the tuft of tabby fur she had seen ensnared in the thorns. The clump of fur had the strong tang of fish, and Squirrelflight implied that it was from a RiverClan cat. With an icy prick of dread, she realized that Brambleclaw was still meeting with his half-brother in secret.

**(Yeah, I stayed up 'til midnight writing this chapter. Later.**

**-Ragnarok)**


	3. Two- Mothwing

**(Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine. It belongs to Erin Hunter and HarperCollins.)**

_Two: Mothwing_

Mothwing watched her apprentice, Willowpaw count the number of juniper berries they had. She was glad to have an apprentice, for Willowpaw would be RiverClan's gateway to their warrior ancestors because she didn't believe in them. Even though the golden she-cat was a nonbeliever, she was skilled at herbs.

''Willowpaw,'' she meowed. ''Could you see if we have catmint? We're going to need a lot of it when leaf-bare comes.'' The tabby she-cat stowed the purple berries away into a clump of reeds.

''Sure Mothwing,'' she answered. ''and if we don't, can we go collect some?'' her tail was curled around her paws. Mothwing didn't reply to her apprentice. Her mind was focused on her brother Hawkfrost. Even though she was related to him, she found him to be dangerous. He gave off an adverse vibe, and it troubled her. His ice-blue eyes made her blood freeze, and he inherited his ambitious personality from their father, Tigerstar.

She gazed out of the medicine cat's den and saw him. He was sitting in the clearing, eating a water vole. This was the cat that sent chilling shivers of dread down her spine. He was basically the main reason why she didn't believe in StarClan, even though their mother, a rogue named Sasha, denied the existence of starry cats as well. Hoping that no one would notice her, she crept out of her den. The afternoon sun of leaf-fall blazed in the sky, and a lukewarm breeze ruffled Mothwing's golden coat. Hawkfrost had finished his vole, and was sauntering toward the entrance of RiverClan's camp. _Where is he going?_ she asked herself.

The golden she-cat crept through RiverClan's camp, trying to get closer to her brother. When she was finally out of camp, she saw Hawkfrost walking toward the lakeshore. He thought he heard pawsteps, and his ears slightly swiveled. _Mouse-dung! I hope he doesn't know I'm here!_ Hawkfrost turned his head and saw his sister. Mothwing crouched down in submission.

''What do you think you're doing Mothwing?'' he demanded. ''Sneaking off to visit your little friend Leafpool?'' Her fur bristled in anger. ''I wasn't sneaking off at all!'' she retorted hotly. ''I just want to know where you're going!'' Hawkfrost gave his sister a hostile glare. ''It's no of your business!'' he snarled. ''Do want every cat in RiverClan territory to hear us? We have to stay quiet!''

Mothwing noticed that he was heading west, near ThunderClan territory. ''You're going to ThunderClan!'' she exclaimed. ''Some cat is going to think you're trespassing!'' The golden medicine cat felt weak as Hawkfrost's piercing blue gaze penetrated her. ''I'm just going to visit Brambleclaw,'' he meowed coolly. ''You're acting like I stole a kit from them.'' Mothwing's fur bristled, but she exhaled to calm herself. ''Don't get involved with me.'' her brother growled, his electric-blue eyes locked on her. Mothwing stared at her brother as he walked closer to ThunderClan's side of the lake.

_Oh right, Willowpaw said that we need catmint. _she reminded herself to find the precious herbs that were usually used as an antidote for greencough. As she padded off to find the sweet-smelling plants, she couldn't help but think about Hawkfrost. Why was he going to ThunderClan territory? Mothwing hoped that she would find out the reason before it was too late.

**(That's Mothwing's first appearance in blood brothers! This story will feature point of views from all four Clans. Please review! -Ragnarok)**


End file.
